The present invention relates to the measurement of the rate of change of the frequency of a pulse train and has particularly, but not exclusive, application to the measurement of the acceleration of a rotating body.
Various devices have been proposed for measuring the acceleration of a rotating body using analogue circuitry but these devices suffer from the disadvantages inherent in such circuitry.